Frozen Love
by SonicIsAwesome
Summary: When Sonic goes missing for two months, he is presumed dead. But when Shadow finds him injured, half-starved, and almost freezing to death on the Blizzard Peaks, he takes him in. -- Sonadow--CONTAINS YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it! Rated T now.
1. Chapter 1: Being Found

_**w00t! My first Fanfic! I'm so excited! I know it's short, but hey! It's my first one! It didn't come out as well as I expected, but oh well. Please read and review! And constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!**_ _**Contains Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it!**_ _**No flames please!**_

_**Update: several mistakes and errors have been fixed!**_

_**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**_

_**ENJOY.**_

Frozen Love

It had been two months since Sonic went missing. No one had any idea of where he was or what had happened to him. Amy, Knuckles, Tails and pretty much everyone else had gone looking for him, but with no success. They had searched all around the globe and inspected every nook and cranny they could find. No cave, house, mountain or hole in the ground they found went unsearched. After all the searching they did, they found nothing. Not even a blue quill.

Two weeks ago, everyone had come to the sad conclusion that sonic was _dead_. They held a memorial, and then it was all over. Everyone returned to their homes and moved on. Some, including Amy and Tails, still had hope that someday he would come back. But they still had no choice but to move on.

----------------------

It was a particularly cold and hellish night at the Blizzard Peaks. An incredibly violent snowstorm was rushing through the mountains, ravishing everything within its vicinity. Being at the Peaks, especially during snowstorms, is a _very_ foolish idea. But Shadow didn't care. He had set up a small hut at the tip of the Blizzard Peaks in order to get away for a while. He needed some quiet time to think. About what, he wasn't entirely sure.

As Shadow sat on his bed staring out of the hut's only window, he felt restless. "What the hell am I going to do with myself?" he said to himself as he let out a long sigh. "Maybe I should go for a walk." He hopped out of his bed, engaged his rocket shoes and headed for the door. When he opened it, he was immediately met with harsh winds and extreme cold. Ignoring this, he continued forward and smiled as he realized that the exhaust from his shoes was helping him keep warm.

----------------------

Laying half-conscious on the ground not far off from where Shadow was currently treading, was Sonic. He was a complete mess. He was so cold and numb he couldn't feel his limbs, let alone move them. His fur was wet and matted down with speckles of partially frozen water. His entire body was ragged and littered with cuts. But worst of all, he was _starving._ He was so thin and bony that he looked like he could die at any second.

Sonic sobbed softly as a sharp pain shot through his entire body. He felt so hungry and vulnerable. He wanted so badly for it all to end. He wished that he was back all nice and warm at home with his friends and enjoy a large plate of Chilidogs. His mouth watered at this thought.

"_Oh, what I wouldn't give for even a single bite of one those!" _he thought to himself.

He missed all of his friends. _Especially_ Shadow. Not just because he was a friend, but because he _loved _him_._ Ever since he laid eyes upon him, he had a crazy secret obsession with Shadow. He never admitted it, of course. He was pretty sure that would ruin his reputation.

The pain returned once more, but this time it was much more severe. He let out a long, deafening cry.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow said as his soft, cat-like ears twitched almost unnoticeably. He stared in the direction he heard the noise come from. "Who's there?!? Hello?" Shadow heard no response. "Whatever. It must have been a bird. I hate those noisy little bastards." He sneered. But, just as he was about to leave to go back to his hut, he heard faint whimpering noise. Shadow sighed as he went in the direction that the noise was coming from.

As he approached the source of the sound, he stopped to study it. It appeared to be an abnormally thin hedgehog, but he couldn't see very well due to the rather nasty snowstorm. "You shouldn't be out here. Who are you? Are you injured?" Shadow placed a gloved hand on the crying hedgehog's shoulder and turned him over to examine his body. As he looked at the hedgehog's bony face, he immediately knew who it was. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Sonic? Sonic, is that you? What the hell happened to you? I thought you were dead!"

"Sh..... Shadow?" Sonic cried in an extremely worn out voice. "Hel…. Help me…Please…."

Immediately, Shadow was stricken with a myriad of emotions. He couldn't explain it… It was the exact same way he had felt when Maria died. He had no idea why he felt this way. But, he had no time to think. He needed to get Sonic someplace warm. He swiped the limp hedgehog off of the snowy ground and brushed him off. Then, with Sonic in his arms, he went as fast as he could back to the hut.

----------------------

After Shadow closed the door behind him, he rushed over to his bed and placed the trembling hedgehog under the covers. Sonic began to speak slowly in a quivering voice "Thank you… you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Shadow didn't respond. He felt himself become slowly aroused by the hedgehog that sat in his bed. And it scared him.

"Shadow? Uh.... Are you OK dude?"

Shadow cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm.... Fine...." Sonic couldn't help but to notice the blush that was on Shadow's face. This made him wonder.

"_Why_ _is Shadow acting like this? Does he really feel for me the way I do him? No, it couldn't be…."_ He was interrupted by the growling of his own stomach.

"You should eat." Shadow said in a worried tone of voice as he observed Sonic's emaciated body. Sonic cringed and put a hand on his belly in discontent.

"I'll make some food for you. Stay put." Sonic smiled in anticipation.

As Shadow left his side to prepare a large meal for him, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about how Shadow was acting. He was blushing! He had _never_ seen Shadow blush before. Was it because he liked him? All of Sonic's thoughts halted as he smelt a smell that he hadn't experienced in over two months: chilidogs!

Sonic drooled as Shadow brought over a HUGE plate of chilidogs.

"Here. Now eat!" Shadow exclaimed. He seemed worried and desperate. Eagerly, Sonic reached out to grab one of them, but failed to get a grip of it.

"_Poor thing… he's too weak to even pick up a piece of meat!" _Shadow thought to himself.

There was a long pause. Sonic's stomach rumbled again. "Here…." Shadow picked up one of the juicy franks and knelt down to get closer to sonic. He brought the warm food close to Sonic's lips and stopped. Sonic blushed at this motion and opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to utter a word, Shadow inserted one end of the chilidog into his mouth. Sonic was about to protest, but he found himself biting off the end and swallowing it.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Shadow said rather softly.

Sonic shook his head, obviously wanting more. Shadow continued to hand-feed Sonic until the food on the plate was all gone.

----------------------

"Feel better?" Shadow asked with a worried look on his face that Sonic had never seen him do before.

"Hell, yeah! I had no idea you could cook so well, Shadow!" Sonic answered with vigor in his voice.

Shadow was surprised at how radically different Sonic was acting now that he had a full belly. Sonic yawned in contentment. "Sleep well" Shadow said as he began to leave.

"Wait, Shadow…"

Shadow stopped. "Yes?"

"I… I'm kinda cold…" He responded. Shadow contemplated this. What could he do? To Sonic's surprise, Shadow climbed into bed with him. "Shadow? What are you doing?"

"You said you were cold. This is all I could think of…" Shadow felt himself become aroused again. But, what he didn't know was that Sonic was aroused too. They both blushed cutely and stared at each other for what seemed to be a _very_ long time.

"_He's blushing again! Maybe he really does…"_ He was interrupted as Shadow's warm lips met with his. Sonic let out a deep moan in pleasure as his dream had just come true. Shadow was delighted that Sonic was actually enjoying it and continued. They kept going until both of them had to break for air. "I've always wanted this…" Sonic said, panting.

Shadow smiled. "Me too. I just didn't realize it until now." Shadow ran his hand down Sonic's chest until it met with his belly. Sonic nearly fell limp from the warmth. Shadow noted this, and continued to run his hands up and down Sonic's skinny body. Then, he embraced him. Sonic felt so _warm_, so _comfortable._ He slowly fell asleep in the dark hedgehog's grasp.

----------------------

It was morning, and Sonic had just woken up. He looked by his side and saw Shadow's face scrunched up against the pillow, obviously in deep sleep. He laughed and reached out to pinch Shadow's cheek. Shadow jumped and wiped the drool off of his face. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. When he saw it was Sonic, he laughed. "Jesus, man! You scared the shit out of me!"

Sonic laughed even harder than Shadow. "No, REALLY?!"

After eating breakfast with Sonic, Shadow wondered what could have done such a horrible thing to him.

"What the hell happened? Why were you gone for so long? And why where you so beaten up?" he asked in a confused tone of voice. Sonic began to tell him all about what happened. About how Eggman had captured him and forced him to work as his slave, day and night. He abused him, beat him, and starved him every day he was there. Whenever he fell asleep while he was supposed to be working, or whenever he refused to work, he was tortured in the cruelest way possible. And when he was too weak to work anymore, he got dumped at the Blizzard Peaks to die. When Sonic finally finished telling Shadow his tragic story, Shadow was furious.

"That BASTARD! I'll kill him for even THINKING of hurting you! He's going to be SO sorry he did this to you!"

Sonic began to rub Shadow's back to calm him. "Dude, Shadow! We'll get him for that later! Calm down!" Shadow felt his anger subside as the blue hedgehog continued to massage him.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Hey, Shadow…." Sonic said slowly.

"What is it?" shadow asked, curious to see what he had to say.

"Do you think we could go back home? I want to see my friends again. And you could move in with me! And we could even..... well.. YOU know..." Sonic put himself in a seductive pose and ran his fingers up and down Shadow's lean body.

Shadow smiled. "I don't see why not."

_**END!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

_**Hey guys! I decided to continue this, so it's no longer a one-shot. I know this chapter is a bit short and is somewhat of a filler, but I just kinda felt the need to post something since I haven't posted anything in a number of months.**_

_**Please read and review! And Constructive criticism is welcome! **_

_**Enjoy! :3**_

**Frozen Love**

**Chapter 2**

After spending a few more hours in Shadow's hut, the two hedgehogs were ready to leave. Despite Sonic's protests, Shadow had to make sure that Sonic was properly clothed for the harsh weather, as his body was still extremely thin and he had a hard time staying warm. Even in the well-heated hut he was shivering, which worried shadow greatly.

"Shadow, I'm not _that _weak! It's not like I haven't been in harsh conditions like this before!" Sonic whined.

"That was _before_ the incident with Eggman." Shadow sighed. "Face it, you're not well. We need to get you back home ASAP! You getting hypothermia will just make things worse!"

Sonic pouted and glared at him angrily.

"Look, I know you're tough. But now you need rest, warmth, and plenty of food and water. Don't you agree?"

Sonic pondered for a moment. He looked down, obviously deep in thought. He looked back at Shadow again and sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go."

----------------------

"Can you run? Or do I need to carry you?" Shadow quizzed as Sonic exited the hut and closed the door behind him.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" He struck pose, complete with his cocky grin. "I'm freakin' Sonic the Hedgehog! Of course I can run!" He began to run in circles when pain suddenly racked his entire body and his knees buckled. He did a face plant right into the snow.

Shadow ran to his side to aid him, but found him to be OK for the most part. He picked up Sonic gingerly in his arms and pressed his lips against his lightly and chuckled. "You OK?"

"I'm OK. My pride is hurt pretty badly though…" Sonic responded as he blushed.

"It's OK; your body is just too weak right now. I'll carry you. Besides, you don't want to be wasting away any calories right now, anyway. " Shadow smiled, and then ran off into the distance with Sonic in tow, making sure to shield him from the ice cold air that cascaded against them.

----------------------

Shadow had been running for 2 hours now, and still had about 3 more hours to go. Sonic had gone to sleep in Shadow's arms, which made him blush. He stopped every few miles to make sure Sonic was still OK. He was thinking about what happened at the hut, and how lucky he was to find Sonic _just _in time to save him. He didn't know what he would do if Sonic died.

He kept running until he heard a low pitched moan escape the blue hedgehog. Shadow stopped to examine him. He was awake, and clenching at his stomach as his face scrunched up in pain.

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Shadow panicked.

"Relax…. Oww…. I'm just really hungry…." Sonic curled up as his stomach let out a loud growl.

Shadow looked around for anything edible. He was at a much warmer place now, with lots of trees and animals. He spotted a large tree with tons of big, fat, and ripened apples. He smiled.

"Stay here." He laid Sonic gently in the long grass and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He walked over to the tree and examined it. It had many thick branches that could easily support his weight. He began to climb the tree, making sure to choose his path carefully until he reached the top.

"Sonic! Catch!" He tossed a handful of apples down to him. Sonic uncurled and picked up an apple to examine it. After he looked each one over for insects, he dug into them mercilessly. Shadow watched him eat as he took an apple for himself and began to munch on it. It was juicy and sweet. He ate several more and jumped down to where Sonic was.

"Did you eat enough?" Shadow asked.

"Yep! I'm stuffed! Thanks for the apples, Shadzy!"

"No problem. I'm glad you still have that appetite of yours, it will definitely help with your recovery."

He grabbed Sonic and ran off into the distance, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

----------------------

It was nighttime when they arrived, and everyone had gone to bed. Shadow put Sonic back on his feet and helped him to the door. Sonic stretched out his limbs gingerly and yawned, and then opened the door to let Shadow into his house.

The two hedgehogs slipped into bed together, and held each other tightly as they both fell into a deep, happy sleep.


	3. Taking Care

_**Hey, guys! It's time for another chapter! I promise the next one will be longer, and maybe a little less cheesy. lulz. XD**_

_**Frozen Love**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

It was 3:00 AM, and Sonic and Shadow were sleeping happily and contently in bed together. They were holding each other tightly, partly out of love, and partly because of how cold it was in the house and they were snuggling for warmth. It wasn't working very well.

Shadow awakened to find Sonic's frail figure lying next to him, shivering madly. He looked down at his own body, and realized that he too was shivering. He slowly and skillfully stepped out of the bed, careful not to awaken Sonic, and made his way to the room's only closet, hoping to find a couple of jackets for him and Sonic to wear. He opened the old, worn-out door and looked inside. Inside were some shoes, slippers, and a few sweaters. He grabbed two of the sweaters and headed back towards the bed. As he was on his way back, he spotted a fireplace.

"Perfect." He whispered almost unnoticeably.

He smiled as he bent over to set the firewood inside the chamber. It only took him a few minutes to get the fire going.

---

As Sonic slowly awakened from his deep slumber, he found that he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was in a sleeping bag, spread across the floor of his living room and surrounded by pillows and blankets. He could feel Shadow's warm arms wrapped around his body. He also felt warmth, not just from Shadow, but from the air. He was wearing a sweater, too!

"Shadow? What's going on?" He asked in a confused voice.

"It was very cold in here, so I figured I would move us in front of the fireplace."

"Wait…. Wha? I didn't even realize the fireplace was lit….."

Before he could say more, Shadow pulled him in for another kiss. Sonic complied and his muscles went limp under his touch.

---

Later that day a storm had come, which caused everybody to stay inside, safe and sound. Sonic and Shadow were sitting next to the fire and watching TV. Sonic was snuggling up against Shadow to get comfortable as Shadow wrapped his arm around Sonic to embrace him. He began to feel his way around Sonic's body, which made a sly expression form on Sonic's face.

"Why, Shadow, you naughty hedgie!" He giggled.

Shadow laughed. "As much as I'd like to "do it" now, sexy blue hedgehog, I'm afraid we'll have to wait for you to become less frigid and bony." He noted the frown on Sonic's face as he said that. "Once you get better, we'll do it. Right now I'm checking you over for injuries."

"Didn't you already do that, like, 50 times already?"

"Those were just quick checkups….. I just really want to make sure you're alright."

As he ran his hand across Sonic's bony chest and down to his belly, he was horrified to find a huge gash across his stomach. He pulled his hand back and gave a short gasp. _Stupid shadow!_ He thought. _How the hell could you have missed this?_

"Why didn't you tell me about this wound?" Shadow asked sternly.

"It's not that big of deal, Shads, Relax."

Shadow sighed and reached over into his backpack and took out a first aid kit. He carefully began tending to his wound.

"Shadow, I can take care of it myself! Really!"

"I know you can…. It's just…… I'd really prefer to do it."

"Fine. Let's get something to eat once you're done being my nurse."

Shadow shot Sonic an angry look, but then went back to being happy. "Good idea. Pizza?"

"Sounds good!"

---

After they were done with their dinner, they walked back into bed, as it was nighttime again. However, this time, the house was warm.

"Shadow, do you wanna go for a run tomorrow? I'm feeling much better! I'll bet I can beat you, faker!"

"Oh, yeah? You're on!"

---

They snuggled closer together and both felt an incredible sense of lust, taking in each other's smells, feeling each other's bodies. They couldn't believe that they once fought against each other. Sonic licked Shadow's muzzle, making him jump. It made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach. Sonic was overwhelmed by the look of adoration in Shadow's eyes. Slowly, they both fell asleep.

They were truly in love.


End file.
